1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the absorption of fluid phases with one another, such as a liquid with a gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many industries, it is necessary to mix or absorb a gas into a liquid stream in order to initiate a chemical reaction or thermal transfer for desired combination with an end compound product. For example, absorption of oxygen into water is necessary to restore depleted oxygen to water, the resulting product being used to oxygenate large aquarium or waste waters that are oxygen depleted. Additionally, absorption of a gas, such as oxygen into a liquid phase, such as water, which is heavily laden with dissolved iron, will assist the perception of iron to a particulate for removal purposes. Additionally, steam as a gas can be induced into condensate return water for removal of CO.sub.2 gas in deairation processes.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,575, issued May 15, 1990, entitled "System For Separating Phases Of A Liquid Stream" there is shown a device similar to the device in the present invention for separating phases of a liquid stream. I have now found that by modifying the device, as described herein, I can provide an apparatus for absorption, as opposed to separation, of various fluid phases. For example, the new device may be used in the chlorinating of waste water. In such procedures, chlorine gas is used, and with my improved device, a measured amount of chlorine gas can be induced and mixed through absorption into the water phase for disinfection purposes. Additionally, my new device provides for ambient air (which is a gas) to be drawn through the device and cooled to the temperature of the water being recirculated throughout a chamber containing the device. My new device may be side mounted into a tank and the tank may be pressurized to supersaturate any liquid with any gas up to the design pressure of the components of the device and compatible components with the liquid and gases.
My new device may also be used for a liquid/liquid mixing application by sizing the impellers to provide a controlled amount of fluid which can be mixed with another fluid, such as water which is desired to be mixed with liquid lemon extract to make lemonade, or the like, or with orange juice extract to make orange juice or medicine for pharmaceuticals.
My new device may be staged such that plural devices are used in conjunction with a chamber within a tank with the devices being spaced selectively along a horizontal plane or vertically spaced around the tank.
Typically, the impellers used in the device will be of the vaned variety, well know to those skilled in the art. Alternatively, the impellers may be propellers. The impellers may be of various sizing relative to one another for desired regulation of the gas or liquid absorption, and one skilled in this art will readily be able to select the sizing of the impellers with the little or no experimentation or testing. The vessel or chamber may be pressurized as well as heated or cooled to provide for the interior of the chamber becoming a chemical reactor by application of a heating or cooling probe within or around the chamber, as is well known to those skilled in the art. Pressure may be applied to the vessel or chamber in known ways and the particular means for applying such pressure is not a part of this invention, other than through its combination with other elements defined herein.